spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Titus Mede
}} Emperor Titus Mede, also called Titus Mede I was an first Emperor of the Mede Empire, as well as the founder of the his dynasty. He was the Emperor during the events of and . He ruled the empire for almost thirty years. His personal brand was a wolf’s head, his most trusted men had a tattoo painted into their body. , part one chapter one Titus had a lean face, strong chin, and green eyes. There is no record of the year of Titus Mede's death. We can only assume that his line continued through Attrebus, potentially with Annaïg Hoïnart, with whom he was romantically involved during Umbriel's rise and destruction. History Earlier Life Titus Mede came to power after the Oblivion Crisis and Martin Septim's sacrifice, which ended the Septim Dynasty. He came from humble origins, but he elevated his status over the years. He was at first soldier in an outlaw army, then rose to be a warlord in Colovia, in which he learned many rules of warfare. After that he became a king in Cyrodiil. Some time after becoming a king, he saw the weakened state the Empire was in after the Oblivion Crisis and how weak the current emperor was. He started to develop a plan to become overthrow the current emperor, take the Ruby Throne, and become Emperor. Becoming Emperor Using the Empire's weakened state to his advantage he invaded and took the Imperial City with less than a thousand men, usurping the throne from Thules the Gibbering and finally becoming Emperor of Tamriel. However, another warlord by the name of Eddar Olin also wanted to become Emperor and he gathered an army and invaded northward into Cyrodiil. Due to the Empire's weakened state, he was forced to use what little army he had to stop this. He ended up successfully repelling the invasion with barely twice the number he had invaded with , Part Two, Chapter One , Part One, Chapter Eight. Most people saw him as a conqueror, unworthy to be the Emperor. Most members of the Elder Council were in favor of Thules but Titus's close associate Hierem convinced them to see Titus more as liberator than conqueror. He kept Hierem around because he didn't have a choice. Hierem was the most important man in the empire besides him, so Titus put Letine Arese in the minister's office to spy on him and warn the Emperor about any threat. Building a Better Empire The Empire was weak, and Titus knew that. Any opposition against the Empire could bring it down. There was a General, known as General Takar, from Hammerfell that was fighting against the Empire at the time. Titus personally confronted the General and won him over, supposedly through personal combat. Afterwards, Taker became one of Mede's most trusted generals. , Part Three, Chapter Four Due to a number of events, alongside the Stormcrown Interregnum, many imperial provinces left the Empire, now only consisting of seven of the nine counties of Cyrodiil and Skyrim. Titus Mede went out to reclaim Leyawiin, Bravil, Hammerfell, and High Rock. Titus himself described this as "...and I hammered this empire back together with a handful of rivets" , Part Two, Chapter One , part one chapter eight. In his personal life, Titus found and married an unknown women and together they had a son which they named Attrebus Mede. When his son Attrebus was born, Hierem proposed to make him look like a hero. He was risen being told that he was a great warrior and a hero, but Titus didn't stop it even when he grew up. Gulan used to report the Emperor every time Attrebus went to be a hero in the wrong place and he would do something to stop it. , Part Two, Chapter Seven Umbriel Crisis Attrebus tried to convince Titus to allow him go to Black Marsh to stop Umbriel. Titus did not see any threat in Umbriel, so he forbid Attrebus to embark in such adventure. However, he sent scouts and mages to investigate the flying city. Attrebus disobeyed his father's orders and marched into Umbriel. However, he was betrayed by Radhasa, and his men were ambushed. Radhasa made it look as if they had killed the prince. She beheaded a body and dressed it with Attrebus' clothes. Titus had to identify the body, but he thought that it did not feel like his son. His suspicion was further corroborated by Inspector Colin, who explained that it looked like someone wanted to make them think the prince was dead. Colin contacted the Emperor again when he discovered that Hierem could be behind the Umbriel Crisis and his son's kidnapping. Titus could not risk confronting Hierem without solid evidence, so he ordered Colin to continue investigating. He offered Colin a key to Hierem's ministry and rooms. Titus received a letter from Vuhon demanding him to evacuate the Imperial City. Titus refused to abandon the heart of the Empire, so he sent the legions to stop Umbriel. The attack on the flying city failed, but Attrebus and Sul destroyed the Ingenium and Mere-Glim guided Umbriel into the Realm of the Hist. Titus was proud of his son, and he planned to tell everyone about his feat. However, Attrebus thought that it would be better to give credit to The College of Whispers and The Synod. They had worked together and it could be a start to their reconciliation. , Epilogue Succession When Titus eventually died at an unknown date, it is presumed that his only heir, Attrebus ruled after his death and he continued the Mede Dynasty. Titus also was the ancestor of Titus Mede II although how distant they are is unknown. Titus also had a brother who built a Longhouse in the settlement of Ione. Empire Due to Titus Mede not being of the Septim dynasty and the dire state the Empire was in, many of the Imperial provinces left the Empire, leaving it with only Cyrodiil, High Rock, Skyrim and Hammerfell. After his grandson, Attrebus Mede II took the throne, High Rock, Skyrim and Hammerfell went independent (even though they're loyal to the Empire). Succession Titus Mede had one known son, Attrebus Mede, but he wasn't took the throne; instead the throne passed to Prince Attrebus's son, also named Attrebus, become Emperor and later the only Dictator Antonius Mede is the ancestor (unknown distance) of Prince Titus Mede. He also had a brother who created a Longhouse in the settlement of Ione. Quotes *''"Well, then, why are we discussing this? Hierem, can you tell me why we’re discussing this?"'' *''"It’s not the girl, it’s the adventure. It’s the book they’ll write about it, the songs they will sing."'' *''"That’s true. But... I am a father, also. I forget that sometimes."'' *''"You really have returned a man. More than that—a prince."'' Appearances * * ru:Тит Мид I de:Titus Mede I pl:Titus Mede I